Monsters Intertwined
by revegrande
Summary: Yuki/Kaname. SPOILERS INSIDE! Incest/Blood/Sex Scene. Old story that I am keeping since it was such a success getting popular!


**WARNING! ****Yuki Cross/Kaname Kuran. Slight Sex & Vampires doing what they do best. 100% Incest SPOILER ALERT!**

"It feels wrong,"Yuki whispers after her teeth come away from Kaname's neck. He keeps his one arm slung around her waist and chases away stray, sticky pieces of her hair. Everything around them is covered in blood,his blood.

"What do you want me to do?" It hurts him to see her this way and it pains him more when he has to think about what he had to do. She was now like him, in many more ways then just being a vampire. She turns her back to him and he pulls her closer, relaxing her back in between his legs.

She blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Anything to take this away..." _To take what away?_,Kaname thinks. The space between them is unbearable and he twists her body to face him.

"I'm a monster," she mumbles and covers her face with her still fragile hands. _Am I just a monster for still loving him or being what I am now?_,Yuki asks herself. For the longest time Yuki always wanted to know about her life when she was younger, before her memories where erased. Now as she is becoming more intimate with her brother, she doesn't want to know anything about her past;she rather have him be nothing to her than this.

"If that's what you are," Kaname says,tilting up her chin, "then I must be one, too." In the few seconds that he let himself think before changing her, he didn't think about how she would feel. He never wanted it to be like this, like his life being spent depressed,aside from the fact that he got to see Yuki.

She shook her head and touched her throat; he hadn't given her enough. She was always too disgusted to go on until she was full.

"Yuki, please, take it. For me, just for me." He knows she'll obey him if it has anything to do with him. She sighs and goes slightly limp in his arms.

"I can't. I won't...I hate to do it this way." Her voice is lost and her bottom lips quivers. Silent tears start to fall and he sighs also. He has to help her.

"I'll take the pain away." His voice is final and Yuki looks up, concerned. As he brings her face to his, he has no more time to think. The kiss is strong and tough, not at all what Yuki wanted. He was only doing this to distract her and she didn't need it like this.

"Kaname..." Her words are taken away as he moves her to the bed. He presses her back against the mattress and kisses her neck, allowing her to try to talk again.

"Kaname,wh-what are you doing?" she asks, her skirt sticking to her legs. Her shirt is plastered to her stomach and it is quickly torn away by Kaname.

"I'll take it away..." Is all he says while he climbs on top of her. He feels great and his body is so close that it's hard to believe they're siblings. As he does what he says he will, the clothes start disappearing.

"Take it," he whispers, extending his neck to her. She whimpers from his proximty and the smell of his blood. It's hard to belive that he was doing this just so she can feed. When she finally gives up, his blood is not the only thing going into her. It sounded so easy but in all actuality, it took this long for them to get to this level, it took all of Kaname's strength no to do this before.

The blood tastes wonderful in Yuki's mouth but the sensation going on underneath the sheets is more powerful. She lets him nibble softly on her ear and he lets her explore him completely. His chest which was always covered by the uniform, now was bare and sculpted for her eyes to see. The atmosphere tasted like pure bliss and heat.

Their bodies moved together perfectly, his body on top of hers and hers moving up when his did. It felt like heaven, nothing she ever expected to go to. She presses closer to him, clinging on to him like her life depended on it and she passionately dug her nails into his back. He moaned louder and she hit her peak. It lasted longer than she had expected and she guessed that was the advantage of being immortal.

They tempted changing positions but Kaname could see that Yuki was content and she could also see he loved being the lead. He put it in deeper, slightly making her yell out in pain but it soon faded, replaced by nothing more than happiness. She brought her mouth to his neck once more and took in what ever she could, it added to the pleasure.

"Yuki." He repeated her name as he put his hands in her hair, gently pulling strands of it. She smiled up at him, her teeth stained in blood and he brought his lips back on hers, licking what ever blood was left. Her teeth were smooth and only remnants of his blood lingered; it tasted sour in his mouth anyways.

He looked up at her, her eyes now closed and couldn't help to smile now.

"I'm a monster," he whispered, barely saying it out loud.


End file.
